the RED DRAGON of Wrath
by Bloodhunter5566
Summary: so this is a HsDxD X SDS and even though this is not a main crossover i hope that at lease some of you like it. this is a IssiexAsia story and the Seven Deadly sins paring is of course Meleodas x Elizabeth who are Issie and Asia retrospectively.
1. introduction of Wrath

**hi this is a fanfiction of Highschool DxD and Seven Deadly Sins. this is a Issie x Asia story with Issei being Meleodas with Issie's look. Asia is the reincarnation of Elizabeth as to me no one can be that innocent and her Twilight Healing fits real nicely with anime Elizabeth' healing ability. in this fanfiction all of the Seven Sins but Meleodas and Growther, died and Meleodas only survived because of his curse( Ban died because he asked Meleodas to take his soul and release it, his bodie now lies with Elaine's with in the Fairy Kings Forest in the big tree, King died much the same way after Diane died of old age, Escanor died of old age as well and Merlin stoped the magic keeping her alive to be with him. all of them will be reincarnations as well. Growther left and was never seen again but gave Meleodas the reassurance that when all other seven sins are back so would he... I will be working with both animes as i have not read the manga** **. The seven deadly sins timeline will be before the rise of the commandments. The high school DxD timeline will mostly be unchanged. I will try my best to keep it at Issie's Pov but I will have to change it to keep to the HSDXD story. it only for the first few chapters untill Issie meets with the rest of the preege**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DxD OR SEVEN DEADLY SINS.

"words"

 _"magic"_

"thoughts"

WARING I DONT REALLY USE CAPTIONS UNLESS IT IS NAMES OR MOVES. SORRY

-line break-

ep1 of anime HSDXD

Issie/Meleodas pov.

"I cant believe that it has been over 10,000 years since i last saw Elizabeth... Can't do any thing bout it now i guess with the new god in place, with his idiot angles as well." RING RING RING. " Huh, time for school. maybe i will see her again, i can only hope."

"hey Issei hows it going." one of my new friends asked. (Who i think is a reincarnation of Escanor but im not sure. he sure is prideful enough.) Matsuda said. "and still with that sword huh."

I roll my eyes and was about to answer when.

"morning Issei" another boy said who's name is Motohama. I in all honesty believe he is king. I mean he's shorter then even the first year girls and still looks like a kid even though he's 16.

"morning guys how are you today?" i ask.

" good" they both replied.

"GIVE ME THAT SWORD NOW!" a rather feminine voice yelled at the gate.

"NO I WONT SONA" i yell back.

-time skip-

behind old school building after school.

Issie's/Meleodas POV

im lying down in the shade of the old school building with Motohama Matsuda. I notice a girl with long red hair looking down at us. Even though my heart is for Elizabeth only... i can indeed look but not touch, for i know she will kill me if i did anything more (A/N that's right Issie will only be perverted with Elizabeth or in this story Asia). I can also feel her power and it is strong enough to give me a challenge... while my magic limator is on however.

"Who is she?" I asked the other two.

"Rias Gremory." Motohama (1) sighed.

"Boob 66, waist 25, hip 67. the president of occult research club and a forgen extrange student from the UK" Matsuda (2) said while readjusting his glasses.

"Hmm Rias Gremory interesting." i said.where have I heread that name before? then it hit me.Serzech Gremory, but is she his daughter or sister. i guess i will find out as Serzech is really the only one who can mach me with that Power of Distruction.

"Wait a minute. She's is the only one who has peaked Issie's interest." Matsuda said in shock.

"ISSIE HOYUNDO GIVE ME THAT SWORD RIGHT NOW!" a voice yelled.

"THIS SWORD DOES NOT LEAVE MY SIDE, EVEN IN DEATH!" I yelled back and ran off back home.

" why doesn't he just give it up he'll get it back at the end of the school day?" the two perverts asked.

POV change

Rias pov

"Who is that boy?" I ask while turning back to a chess game.

"Which one?" a black haired girl said.

"the one that ran off, and check mate Aneko." I respond while getting back up.

"Ohh. I did try to make it harder for you." Aneko said put out.

"please try harder... Name?" I ask agian while getting ready for a shower.

"Lets see here, I believe his name is Issie Hoyundo, a student of class B room 667." Aneko answers while putting up the chess board. "Why? Does he something that interests you?" she ask in an effort to tease me.

"Maybe, his strength is intoxcating though" I said while steping through a curtain.

"A gear maybe?" Aneko asked.

"Perhaps, have Koneko follow him till he reaches his home." I say while turning on the shower.

"Yes president." Aneko said then leaving the room to so as told.

"Hmm Issie Hoyudo, why does his presence seem familiar?" I think to my self.

pov change

Issie/Meleodas pov

on a bridge 5 hrs till night fall

sigh. "I'll never find you Elizabeth." i say sadly.

"Exsuse me but are you Issie Hoyundo?" a voice asked.

I turn around and see a pretty girl around my age... well my physical age.

"And if i am? What does a pretty girl like you want with a guy like me?" I ask even though i can feel her power and can tell that she cant even give me a fight.

"will-will you go out with me?" she finally asked.

"first tell me your name girl." I demanded.

"Its Rose." the now named Rose said.

"Hmm ok then." i resopnd.

"Wait, what really." Rose said excited.

"Yes of course. How about Sunday?" I ask.

"Yes of course. See you then Issie." she said before running off.

"lets see where your intentions truly lie Angel. hehehe" I said once she was out of ear shot.

pov change

Rias pov

"So he has been aproched by the Fallen then." I state.

"yes bucho(1) he was aproched by a fallen and asked for a date... he acepted." a small white haired girl said.

"Thank you Koneko. You did a good job." i say.

"Do you think this is a good idea. To let the fallen kill him?" Aneko asked.

"It is the only choice we have. To interfere right now could restart the war." I respond.

END

line break_

so how did i do

any way this is nothing more then a gag and a bit of an experement of mine. the main chareter of HSDXD Issie is the dragons sin of wrath.

Meleodas did die but his curse forced his soul to live. he died but is still alive. oh and Ddrag is still in Issie but is dormant.

in the AU the deamon king was the og Lucifer and was killed by Serzech Gremory. which is how Issie knows of the Gremory name. he will bethankfulto Serzech. as in thankful that he killed his father and released his curse. but that is all. the Ten Comandments will be in this story as Kaos Baridge.

(1)(2) i amy have gotten those two wrong please corect me if i did.

thats all.


	2. update

Im sorry for not updating for a while, a long while, so yell at me or ignore this it doesn't matter. im writing this to tell you that this story and some of the others will be REWRITTEN from now on. I find it far to confusing to write how I was so now I will only focus on 1st person writing so if you may, if you see me going out of first person then DM me and ill try my best to fix it.

Thank you

-Bloodhunter5566

ps don't let the darkness win ;)


End file.
